warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ozeanklaue
Ozeanklaue (Original: Oceantalon) ist ein großer, kurzhaariger, dünner, tiefdunkelbrauner Kater mit weißen Pfoten und einer weißen Brust. Er hat strahlende, schöne, hellblaue Augen, zerzaustes Kopffell und lange, dünne Beine. Außerdem hat er sehr weiches Fell. Er hat eine dunkle, raue Stimme. Charakterzüge und Persönlichkeit Ozeanklaue ist ein höflicher und zuvorkommender Kater, was bei ihm unabhängig vom Geschlecht ist. Er kann zu jedem freundlich sein und freundet sich auch schnell mit jedem an. Er versteht sich außerdem mit jedem und kommt mit jedem Charakterzug klar. Er ist meistens eher ruhig. Wenn er eine Meinung hat, beharrt er auch sehr stark auf dieser und ist schwer davon abzubringen. Er akzeptiert die Meinungen anderer zwar, aber ungerne sieht er sie als richtig an, selbst wenn die andere Katze mit besseren Argumenten kommt wie er. Allerdings hat Ozeanklaue das Glück, dass er perfekt argumentieren kann und seine Meinung so hinstellen kann, als wäre sie ein Fakt. Dadurch kann er alle möglichen Katzen manipulieren und sie von sich überzeugen. Er ist eher introvertiert und ihn interessiert es nicht, was andere Katzen über ihn denken, da er einfach sein Ding macht. Er hegt genauso einen Groll gegen Hierarchien und Regeln wie Wasserfallblatt, was er sehr an ihr schätzt. Er ist oft still, kann aber auch sehr gesprächig sein, wenn er großen Redebedarf hat. Außerdem hat er einen sehr korrekten Humor, kann trotzdem aber sarkastisch und böse werden. Besonders wütend wird er allerdings nicht, da er schwer aus der Ruhe zu bringen ist. Auftritte ''Me-He Story's Love is blind Er spielt oft mit Wasserfalljunges, mit der er aufwächst, er sieht sie aber nie als seine Schwester an. Als es schneit, spielt er mit den Schneeflocken und freut sich, während Wasserfalljunges schnell zurück in die Kinderstube geht. Als er Schüler wird, verspricht er, der beste Schüler zu werden, den der FlussClan je hatte. Als Habichtfrost stirbt, ist auch er traurig, denn er bewunderte den braunen Krieger. Er versucht, Wasserfallpfote zu trösten, wird aber von ihr abgewiesen. Er geht mit Wasserfallpfote Jagen, als sie wieder zur Kriegerschülerin ernannt wird. Er meint, dass sie das Training schnell wieder aufholen kann. Er weckt Wasserfallpfote, als sie noch schläft, da die beiden zum Training müssen. Er ist energiegeladen, während sie noch müde ist, doch es kümmert ihn nicht. Als die beiden im Training gegeneinander kämpfen müssen, ist Wasserfallpfote etwas stärker als er. Ozeanpfote macht sich Sorgen um Wasserfallpfote, als sie geistesabwesend einen Fisch isst. Er fragt sie, was los sei, aber sie meint, es ist nichts los. Er weiß nichts vom Wald der Finsternis und vermutet auch nicht, dass Wasserfallpfotes Geistesabwesenheit damit zu tun haben könnte. Außerdem freut er sich auf die Große Versammlung. Er folgt Wasserfallpfote hinaus, als sie nicht schlafen kann, und absolviert davon abgesehen genau wie sie seine Jagdbeurteilung. Er wird immer schüchterner in Wasserfallpfotes Gegenwart, ist aber empört darüber, dass sie einfach losrennt, als sie vorschlägt, Jagen zu gehen. Als sie wieder ins Lager kommen, ist der Frischbeutehaufen schon aufgefüllt. Er sucht sich etwas aus und frisst es. Er unterhält sich ein wenig mit seiner Freundin, bis sie schlafen geht. Er muntert Wasserfallpfote auf, als sie denkt, Habichtfrost würde sie verlassen. Die beiden jagen und werden dann zu Kriegern ernannt - Ozeanklaue und Wasserfallblatt. Er und Wasserfallblatt gehen mit Nebelfuß zusammen jagen - ihre erste Jagdpatroullie als Krieger. Er fängt eine Maus. Später gesteht er Wasserfallblatt, dass er sie liebt. Sie erwidert seine Gefühle, was ihn glücklich macht. Auf der Großen Versammlung stellt er Wasserfallblatt Farbenblick und Kämpferkralle vor. Sonst ist er nur aufmerksam auf die Versammlung, doch am Ende geht er mit Wasserfallblatt zusammen zurück ins FlussClan-Lager. Er ermutigt Wasserfallblatt in beiden Situationen – bei Farbenblick sagt er, sie solle nicht auf den golden getigerten Kater achten und bei Wüstensand versteht er sie und meint, alles würde gut werden. Ozeanklaue führt Wasserfallblatt zu einer wunderschönen Wiese am Fluss. Er meint, dass die Wiese schöner aussehen würde, wenn all die Blumen blühen, doch es ist Blattfall und die Blumen haben ausgeblüht. Er geht mit ihr Jagen, denn dafür sind sie eigentlich zu der Wiese gegangen. Der Kater ist auf einer Patrouille mit Nebelfuß und einer weiteren Katze. Er geht direkt nach der Patrouille zu Wasserfallblatt, welche ihm erzählt, dass sie Dachs gerochen hat, als sie auf der Jagd war. Er meint, dass die Patrouille das auch gerochen hätte. Die Zwei essen dann etwas. Ozeanklaue wird für die Dachspatrouille ausgewählt. Er verspricht Wasserfallblatt, sie zu beschützen. Als sie auf den Dachs treffen, stürzt er sich sofort auf den Rücken des großen Tieres. Nach Wasserfallblatts Wutanfall lässt er allerdings von dem Dachs ab. Er ist sichtlich geschockt, dass seine Gefährtin so wütend werden kann. Als Wasserfallblatt sagt, sie wolle Jagen gehen, meint er, dass er mitkommen will. Wasserfallblatt erklärt ihm, dass sie gar nicht Jagen gehen wollte, sondern ein Geräusch gehört hat. Die beiden finden eine schwer verletzte Kätzin. Als die Kätzin sich auf Wasserfallblatt stürzt, kann er nur zusehen, er greift nicht ein. Er nimmt die Kätzin in Schutz, die ihm daraufhin einen schüchternen Blick zuwirft. Auf dem Heimweg redet er mit Wasserfallblatt darüber, dass es nicht richtig war, da die Kätzin schon so verletzt war, dabei erwähnt er aber nicht, dass die Kätzin die Angreiferin war. Ozeanklaue will sofort ins Lager zurück, doch Wasserfallblatt hält ihn auf, da die beiden noch jagen gehen müssen. Am Fluss reden sie ein wenig über Schüler und ob sie welche haben wollen. Ozeanklaue ist nicht sicher, meint aber, dass Leopardenstern entscheiden wird, wann wer einen Schüler bekommt. Mr. Brightside Ozeanklaue meint zu Wasserfallblatt, dass sie keinen Grund zur Eifersucht hätte, als er Luft fragt, ob sie mit jagen gehen möchte. Er fragt Wasserfallblatt, ob sie auch mitkommen möchte, doch sie sagt Nein. Er geht mit Luft also allein jagen. Ozeanklaue redet gerade mit Luft, und fragt Wasserfallblatt, ob sie sich nicht dazugesellen möchte. Wasserfallblatt überlegt sich eine Ausrede und sagt Nein. Er fragt sie wieder, ob die beiden Jagen gehen wollen, nur die beiden. Wasserfallblatt stimmt diesmal zu. Da Wasserfallblatt zu Sandpfote meinte, dass selbst der beste Schwimmer untergehen kann, fragt er, wer denn der beste Schwimmer sei. Nach einigem Zögern sagt sie, dass Ozeanklaue es ist, womit er zufrieden ist. Er und Wasserfallblatt necken sich ein bisschen und auch er ist glücklich. Sonstiges *Er kommt recht gut mit Farbenblick aus, obwohl er weiß, dass Wasserfallblatt ihn hasst. :*Er mag allerdings auch Kämpferkralle, bei dem er die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Wasserfallblatt respektiert. *Sein Themesong ist ''Barfuß am Klavier von AnnenMayKantereit. Galerie Ozeanklaue..png VonBreeze4.png|Ozeanklaue und Wasserfallblatt (Von Breeze *-*) Black Dahlia.png|Black Dahlia Mit Vorlagen Datei:Ozeanpfote.byFire.png Als Schüler Kategorie:Me-He Stories Kategorie:Junges Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:By Fireheart002